T'vaoan
|-|Minor= |-|Major= |-|Murmillo= |-|Commando= |-|Champion= Summary The T'vaoans, also known as Skirmishers, are a sub-species of Kig-Yar in the Covenant Army. Skirmishers are the same species as the more common, lightly-built Jackals, but they are much faster, stronger, can jump higher and are more agile than any ordinary Kig-Yar. In addition, they sport manes of feathers rather than quills. A Skirmisher's voice is more raspy and guttural - this is because they have an expanded voice chamber in their throat. Skirmishers serve as Covenant shock troopers, while the more lightly built Jackals see deployment as the dedicated ranger or sniper units. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Physically, 9-B to 9-A with Weapons Name: T'vaoan, Skirmisher Origin: Halo Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Alien Race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (T'vaoan have extraordinary senses of sight, hearing, and smell), Forcefield Creation (Via Point Defense Gauntlets), Hologram Creation (Capable of projection a hologram of themselves, though it is only capable of basic movement and cannot be controlled), Plasma Manipulation (Via Various Weapons), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Plasma Pistols can produce an EMP which can disable electronic devices within range), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Homing Attack, and Danmaku (Via Needler), Explosion Manipulation (A single Needler or Needle Rifle needle will explode a few seconds after being embedded in a target, with multiple needles in the target Supercombining to multiply the power of the explosion), Energy Projection (Via Focus Rifle) Attack Potency: Street level Physically (Skirmishers are stronger than Jackals, which are strong enough to overpower a fully-trained Human soldier in physical combat), Wall level to Small Building level with Weapons (Plasma Pistols have an output of 45 kW normally and 450 kW when charged, and it often takes only three shots from a Plasma Pistol to kill a lightly armored target like a UNSC Marine. A single Needler or Needle Rifle needle is capable of cracking ribs and destroying organs, with multiple needles amplifying the power of the explosion significantly. As a designated Heavy Weapon, the Focus Rifle should be comparable in power to the Fuel Rod Cannon, which is this powerful.) Speed: Superhuman (Skirmishers are the fastest Covenant species, faster and more agile than Jackals, and are able to outspeed Spartans) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Stronger than Jackals which can overpower peak human soldiers, but overall far weaker than Spartans) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Skirmishers are physically frail and can be taken down by small arms relatively easily), Wall level with Point Defense Gauntlet (Can take sustained fire from plasma weapons, small arms, and rifles) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Point Defense Gauntlet, Hologram Decoy, Plasma Pistol, Needler, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle Intelligence: Above Average (Skirmishers are highly skilled in close combat, often employing pack strategy and using flanking tactics, with specialist Skirmishers employing hologram equipment to misdirect their foes, working to coordinate the timing of their shots to prevent returning, and using their agility and speed to quickly capture vantage points.) Weaknesses: Due to their low durability Skirmishers are often reliant on their speed to stay alive in combat scenarios Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Halo Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Covenant Empire